xX Ashiteru SyaoranXx
by iRenn-Jenn
Summary: SxS Oneshot. There's really not much to say about it.


**Hey Everyone! Luna (MK) here and right now, I'm feeling cheesy. Yesh, so I made this cute little oneshot SxS of course. Aren't they just the cutest? Anyway, have you noticed I'm speaking in paragraph form and not in script? OMG I'm not! I'm still working on My Vampire Hime, so don't worry. I just felt like doing something sweet and totally ooc for me. x3 Nee wayz, I DO NOT OWN CCS. I just wanted you to know. Okay, what are you waiting for? Start reading!**

* * *

It was raining today. I looked up at the gray sky and saw just clouds and rain that never looked like it was going to let up anytime soon. That was fine. I checked my watch and sighed. Touya still wasn't here yet, so I sat down on the bus stop bench and lowered my umbrella. Some cars would sometimes zoom past, but it was weird how I hadn't seen a bus yet. When was Touya going to get here? What a wonderful brother he must be, probably lost track of time with Yukito or something. I checked my watch again. Six thirty-seven. Two hours late. I promised myself to get him back when I got home, so I started walking back to my house myself. I told him exactly when my ballet class was going to end, but no. He just losing time. But on the brighter side, Syaoran was coming home today. I missed him ever since he had to go to Hong Kong for a month. It was extremely stupid of me to not know where I was going, because I ended up in Red Alley. The alley with the most rapists in all of Tomoeda.

"Hey girlie, are you new around town?" a guys asked, coming near me. Thank goodness that I didn't go too far into the alley, or I would have really depleted my chances of living. The guy looked about twenty-one, which was five years older than I was.

"Um, no," I answered, backing up a bit. The guys really scared me. He hand a knife strapped to his belt and an evil glint in his eyes. "Please leave me alone." As I tried to walk away, he grabbed my arm and I shoved my umbrella at him. He recoiled from the umbrella and I took my chance at running away. Penguin Park would be the safest bet for any place close to run, so I took it. It didn't seem like the guy was going to come back or anything, but that was the only umbrella I had. I ran inside the giant penguin when I heard it.

_Boom! Crash!_

A tree, probably near by, fell because of lighting. I closed my ears with my hands to try and muffle out the sounds, but I knew it was no use. Even at sixteen, I was still afraid of lighting. It scared me when I was it and it would scare me when I heard the thunder after. Why would Touya pick a day like this to abandon me? I bet if Syaoran knew, there would be a war between the both of them. I cringed at the flash of lighting and pulled myself into the fetal position.

"Is that you Sakura?" I looked up at the familiar voice and saw worried amber eyes looking down at me from outside the opening of the penguin. "It's me, Syaoran. Are you okay?" When he got inside and blocked the opening of the penguin with his umbrella, I jumped into him and started crying into his chest.

"I'm really scared Syaoran!" I cried. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned against the wall. "I wandered into Red Alley Syaoran! I was almost raped and I lost my umbrella. Touya was suppose to pick me up two hours ago too!" I guess that my tears were staining his shirt, but I'd done it before and he didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay Sakura, I'm here," Syaoran said, gently. I just sat there in his arms, crying until everything blacked out and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up later in my own bed. I knew it was my own room by just looking around the room. I looked at my clothes and they were still the same, but there was a pressure on the bed towards the right and I saw Syaoran sleeping there, his arms folded and he leaned on the bed. He probably carried me all the way up here and judging by how my brother didn't come scream how he shouldn't be here, Touya was still gone.

"Sakura? Are you awake now?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his eyes. I nodded and he yawned.

"Thank you Syaoran," I said, gently. He smiled and gently kissed me. When he pulled back, he responded with three simple words.

"I love you."

* * *

**Yes, yes, fear my cheesy oneshots. Of course it has to do with rape and crap whatever. I just recently e-mailed MewMewTenten and don't worry, she's still alive. Anyway, this is for you~ ^^ Please R&R so I might now kidnap Suppie-chan. xD**


End file.
